kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Onigun
A Destar Robo that appeared in Episode 1 of Kyodai Ken Byclosser. Appearance Onigun has a dark green body with a muscular appearance. He has a robotic and monstrous gray face while his head has big red horns all over. Biography A secret evil organization, called Destar, has excavated a statue called Demon Gora, that has the ability to generate diamonds when it hears the sound of children crying. The don of Destar, Doctor Q, wishes to collect the diamonds that Demon Gora creates, so he gets his commander, Sylvia, to send out a Destar Robo, Onigun, to get recordings of children crying. Before they could get more recordings, Sylvia has Onigun show her what he can do. To demonstrate, Onigun uses his bazooka to blow up some mountains. During this, a woman named Takeda Akemi was passing by and went to investigate what was causing mountains to shake. There, Onigun discovers her and is about to kill her. Fortunately, the Mizuno Brothers can hear her cries, so they head to her area as Byclosser. When Akemi runs away and tries to escape in her car, Onigun pushes her car off a cliff. The younger Mizuno brother, Gin, arrives on his Gin-Kron and tries to stop Onigun, but the Destar Robo easily knocks him away and pushes the car off the cliff, with the fainted Akemi inside of it. The older Mizuno brother, Ken, manages to catch the car in time before it hits the ground. Onigun tries to blow the Byclosser up with his bazooka, but they manage to dodge them and fight off the henchmen when they were summoned. Onigun uses his bazooka to fight against Ken and his Cross Blade where he knocks Ken down and prepares to blow him up. However, Gin uses his Cross Shooter to shoot the bazooka out of Onigun’s hands, saving his brother. The Byclosser fight with Onigun until he unleashes energy from the tips of his horns to attack the brothers and then suddenly disappears. Ken uses Dimension Searcher to look for Onigun around the area. When he spots Onigun, Ken uses Buster-Cross to bring him out and then Gin uses Cross Bomber to punch Onigun in the chest. With the Destar Robo weakened, Gin heads toward his Gin-Kron to perform their finishing move. Onigun tries to stop him by firing his bazooka at him, but Ken takes the bazooka away so his brother can get to his motorcycle. Once Gin is on his Gin-Kron, Ken carries the motorcycle over his shoulder with Gin still on it, forming the Blazer Cannon, and targets on Onigun. Once Onigun is locked on, Ken pulls the trigger underneath the motorcycle and fires the Blazer Cannon at Onigun, destroying the Destar Robo. Powers/Abilities Bazooka: Onigun’s main weapon is a Bazooka that can create big explosions. He can also use his bazooka as a melee weapon. Strength: Onigun is shown have strength. Energy Horns: Onigun can unleash streams of energy from the tips of his horns around his head to create small explosions around him. Stealth: Onigun seems to have the ability to hide himself from his opponents after unleashing an attack. However, it is unknown if he turned himself invisible or simply hid behind a small hill. Category:Robot Kaijin Category:Combat Kaijin Category:Oni Kaijin Category:First Kaijin